Minecraft Adventures
by TheAlmightyFireHawk
Summary: Lemondrop and his friends get sucked into the game of Minecraft. They need to defeat the Ender Dragon and get back to their home. Can they do it, or will they be overrun by the mobs of the night? Will be a four part series!: Minecraft, Hexxit, Sky Den, Modded Survival aka Divine RPG
1. Lemondrop's First Night

**Wow...it's about time I started a new story! And a Minecraft one too! So I got the idea for this when my brother and I put our stuffed animals in Minecraft. We decided that I could write about it in a series. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Lemondrop POV

I woke up in a world made of blocks. I looked around what appeared to be a blocky forest. Where was I? A gentle breeze ruffled my black hair as the thought came to mind. My yellow snake tail gently wagged up and down for a couple seconds.

I should tell you that I am actually a stuffed snake. This is just my human form. My true form is an albino Burmese Python. My name is Lemondrop. I know, pretty dumb name, but when your masters call you "Lemmy," well this is about as good as one can get. But hey, that's what happens when you're the "adorable one" in the group.

Anyway, I got up and placed my hand on a tree. Hissing, I leapt back a couple feet. I was made of blocks as well! Suddenly, I remembered a game my masters played on the computer. That game was a world made of blocks. It was called Minecraft. I decided that I was most likely in the world of Minecraft. But how did I get here?

I looked up at the sky and decided that thought could wait. Right now, my most important matter was getting wood and tools to survive. I walked back up to the tree and thought about what my masters would do. I recalled them hitting the wood with their fists.

I gazed down at my blocky hands. Would this hurt me? Only one way to find out. I shut my eyes and braced myself for impact as I brought my fist to the tree. I opened my eyes to not only find that I was perfectly fine, but the wood had broken into a small, floating log.

I was officially in Minecraft.

After I retrieved more wood, I made a crafting table and made myself a wooden pick, sword, shovel, and axe, which I used to get more wood. Before long, I had collected two and a half stacks, and my axe had broke. I went off to find some stone.

Eventually, I got tired of looking for an exposed cave, so I took my shovel and dug a two by two hole in the ground. I dug out about three or four blocks before I hit stone. I took out my pick and dug up seventeen cobblestone.

I walked for who knows how long until I stumbled upon what my masters would call an "Extreme Hills" biome. I explored until I found some exposed coal ore. I dug up the entire vein, which was pretty large. I eventually decided to hollow out the hole some more and make it my temporary shelter.

After half an hour of working, I had mined ou area within the cave. As I saw my masters do hundreds of times, I used a coal and a stick to craft four torches, which I placed along the walls and above the entrance.

I placed my crafting table in a corner, made a door, and placed it over the entrance. I made a furnace and chest, which I put next to the crafting bench.

Even though I had collected apples from the trees I chopped down, I realized that they would not sustain me for long, and so I made the decision to collect food. I looked out the window of my door to see how much time I had left and concluded that I would get food tomorrow.

I watched the sunset and waited out the night.

* * *

Flash Back to the Morning, No One's POV

No sooner than Lemondrop had left in search of stone than several other animal humans had landed.

The turtle asked, "Guys, where are we?"

One of the three blue cats blinked. "I don't know. What do you think Madelyn, Kitty?"

Madelyn, the only female in the entire group, shrugged. Kitty however snapped his fingers.

"I believe we are in the world of Minecraft. I've seen the masters' youngest brother play the game on a computer."

The white alligator leapt to his feet. "Then it is decided. What shall we do then?"

Kitty thought for a moment, recalling what little he had seen. "First we have to find some wood. Lloyd, go hit the trunk of that tree until it drops wood. Get the entire tree."

Lloyd, the stegosaurus, went to grab the wood.

"Blaze," Kitty continued, "go get some coal and stone once I craft you a pickaxe."

Blaze, a red dragon boy, sat back in the grass to wait for the wood.

"Turtleface, scout the area for a good place to shelter. Call for Blaze if you find anything."

The green Allosaurus and brown Giganatosaurus went to scout the area.

Turtleface set off while Madelyn and Jimmy went to help with the wood.

"Alright guys," Kitty said, "Let's do this."

* * *

**In my opinion, I believe this one was better than Legend of the Ender Dragon, which was kind of rushed. Well, tell me if you like it so far and see you all in the next chapter!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	2. Reunion and A Friendly Creeper?

**Back once more! Man, I DO NOT like how those people keep pouring lava on me on that prison server! They did it THREE times and I only survived ONCE! Something really needs to be done about that...**

* * *

Lemondrop had fallen asleep on the hard stone of his cave. He opened his amber colored snake eyes to sunlight streaming through the door.

He remembered that he needed to collect food. Lemondrop opened the small chest in the corner and pulled out his wood sword. He opened his door, checked for creepers, and headed outside.

Lemondrop walked through the extreme hills and back to the forest he had spawned in. Not much later, he spotted a herd of pigs. He walked up to the pigs and pulled out his wood sword. He killed and butchered five pigs in that hour, receiving eight pork chops.

Just as he was about to leave, three others surrounded him. One had spiky hair and a blue shirt and jeans with boots. His tail had a light blue tip. The second cat had a light blue tank top and basketball shorts with matching shoes. His hair was a huge mess, and he had a dark blue tail with light blue spots.

The third, a girl, had short but messy hair like her brother, a light blue shirt, short shorts, and blue converse. Her tail had light blue stripes.

They all had a black cat paw print in the middle of their shirts and were armed with bows and arrows.

Lemondrop pulled out his wood sword in case they attacked. He was ready to charge when the oldest cat, the one with short and spiky hair, put down his bow.

"Lemondrop?"

The snake lowered his sword, as the other two cats lowered their bows as well.

"Kitty?" Lemondrop said. "And Jimmy and Madelyn?"

The three cat triplets nodded in turn. Madelyn hugged Lemondrop from behind.

"Thank Notch! We have an extra crew member! Everyone, we've found Lemondrop!" she called.

Out from the trees came more of Lemondrop's friends. Turtleface, a muscular guy with a turtle shell, leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, a spiky motorcycle helmet, jeans, boots, and a short turtle tail. He also had a scar across the bridge of his nose.

Moonstar, Lemondrop's best friend, was an albino alligator with white messed up hair and rose colored eyes. He wore headphones and a white hoodie with black sweats and sneakers. His scaly white alligator tail stuck out behind him.

Then Lloyd, a guy even bigger than Turtleface, sporting spiky green hair and wearing a tight black T-shirt stepped out from the trees. He wore jeans and combat boots, and had stegosaurus spines and a tail.

Last was Blaze, a dragon with red hair covering the right side of his face. He wore a black shirt with flames on the bottom, and matching pants and shoes. His eyes were a burning yellow, and he had black dragon horns, red wings, and a red tail with yellow spines.

"How did you all wind up here?" Lemondrop asked.

"Dunno," shrugged Jimmy coolly. "How'd you get here?"

"Same way you did, I suppose," Lemondrop answered.

Lloyd grinned. "You should come stay with us. We have a better chance of survival if we all stick together."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then it's decided,"Lemondrop said, "Where's your place?"

Blaze led the group to a small shack in the woods. It was big enough for them, at least. Moonstar had went to get Lemondrop's stuff to bring back. Lemondrop had given him specific directions.

The group went inside the small home. It had no beds, but two furnaces, two crafting tables, and three large chests. There were windows around the walls as well. It was completely lit by torches, two to every wall. In one of the furnaces, something was cooking. It smelled like chicken.

Turtleface went over to the furnace and pulled out a piece of cooked chicken. Handing it to Lemondrop he said, "Here, you should eat. I'll cook your pork chops."

Lemondrop gratefully took the chicken and gave him the pork chops. He sat on a stair block made into a chair with signs and ate the chicken.

The rest of the group entered the house. The blue cat triplets put their load, steak and wood, into a chest and flopped down into a chair each.

Everyone sat around and talked for a while until there was a knock at the door.

Jimmy got up. "It must be Moonstar, back from getting Lemondrop's stuff."

He went to the door, jumped back, and pulled out a stone sword.

"Guys, it's a creeper."

The group went to the door, where they found that the creeper could talk.

"Come on, it's me, Creepy McCreeperton! Don't you remember that I'm one of you?"

"How can we believe him?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, for one thing, he doesn't hiss," Lemondrop said.

Kitty told Creepy, "We'll let you in, but if you try to blow up, your not coming back in."

They slowly opened the door to let Creepy in. Instead of exploding, he jumped onto a chair commenting on the good interior design.

"That's definitely Creepy all right," Moonstar said as he came in through the front, inventory full of Lemondrop's stuff.

Everyone took a seat around the table. A couple of extra chairs had been added in for Creepy and Lemondrop.

Madelyn was making mushroom stew for dinner and adding cooked chicken bits as well.

"So," Lemondrop asked, "how do we get home?"

* * *

**How WILL they get home? XD**

**Can't think of anything else to say, so see ya!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	3. How to Get Out of Here?

**NOT DEAD! XD I FINALLY get back to writing this thing! Mainly because I was busy, lazy, or whatever. I know it's been a little boring so far, but IT'S PART OF THE STORY!**

**So enjoy this latest chapter of this series. What? You didn't know this was going to be a series? LOOK AT THE SUMMARY THEN!**

* * *

Lemondrop POV

We all worked up theories on how we got here, and how to get out. Lloyd banged his fist on the table. "We simply need to perish in the game! Players are supposed to respawn, aren't they?"

Kitty stood abruptly, placing both hands on the table. His blue cat ears were flat, and his tail was fluffed in a gesture of anger. "What if that's not the case for us? We should build a portal, as that's the most practical reason for ending up here," he hissed.

Jimmy got between them. "Guys, chill! We need to figure this out, not claw each other over how we got here!"

I just sat quietly listening to the heated discussion. I heard Turtleface start shouting. "Chill? CHILL?! We're randomly in a world we don't know, and we can't get back home! HOW THE HECK DO YOU EXPECT US TO CHILL?!"

Jimmy countered, "We can't get anywhere if we're fighting amongst ourselves!"

"You're fighting too!"

"I'm trying to get you people to be civil!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

All eyes turned to me. I've usually been the more quiet one, but now I couldn't take how they were being so stupid.

"Don't you see? The answer was in front of us the whole time! Isn't this a video game? Therefore, we should be able to complete the game in order to get out!"

Kitty sniffed. "That only works in the movies!"

"But what if it doesn't just apply to movies?"

Madelyn stepped forth. "You're ridiculous, Lemondrop! Even if that DID work, how would we beat the game? Isn't it just survival?"

I stopped. Madelyn was probably right. I don't even know how to beat the game if all I've seen is survival.

There was a long pause. Were we really stuck here? Everyone thought there was no way out.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned toward the voice, which belonged to Blaze. "I've seen the masters look it up at some point, and the way to get out of the game is to beat the Ender Dragon in the End dimension!"

We all stood in shock. Ender Dragon? End Dimension? What was he talking about? Jimmy was the first to break the silence. "How do we even get there?"

Moonstar spoke up this time. "According to what I've heard, we have to find some sort of portal. It should be underground, surrounded by stone brick."

The group turned to Creepy McCreeperton, who knew the most about Minecraft, mostly because he's part of the game. Creepy nodded. "It's true. You find the Stronghold where the portal is held using Eyes of Ender."

"How do we get those?" I asked.

"I'd tell you, but we have more pressing matters on our hands."

He turned toward the door. We could hear the clanking of skeletons' bones, ready to shoot their arrows. Spiders hissed from the roof, and zombies moaned as they attempted to break down the door. Creepers hissed and fizzled, ready to blow us to bits.

"We're screwed."

* * *

**Haha! Now we're getting to the action and fun stuffs! BE PREPARED!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


End file.
